


Slowdive

by Sideral (dasing)



Series: It's alright, We're altogether [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bedside Vigil, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Lineages, Major Character Injury, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker are Brothers, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, One Shot, Protective Anakin Skywalker, anakin might have overreacted, mostly he is just a little bit high on pain meds, no beta we die like men, no plot just good ole h/c, they're both tired and a bit sappy, veeery early in the war so no Ahsoka in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasing/pseuds/Sideral
Summary: "It's okay, Obi-wan, you're okay now.” Obi-wan squinted at his direction, trying to convert the blurred figure into the face of his former apprentice. Okay? What even had happened?His thoughts seemed to fizzle out before sprouting; he couldn't remember much before he woke here, wherever here was. And he still felt like his limbs would float at any moment. It wasn't an unpleasant sensation, or even a new one, but it was strangely distracting.Or; in the early days of the Clone Wars, Obi-wan Kenobi gets hurt in a crash and a newly knighted Anakin Skywalker worries.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: It's alright, We're altogether [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889590
Comments: 8
Kudos: 224





	Slowdive

Obi-wan opened his eyes, and with this simple act, unforgiving brightness and dull pain intertwined together. He blinked repeatedly, until the pain subdued. Even then, everything around him looked diaphanous, like he was seeing through a fog. He recognized he was lying on a soft material, some place familiar, but his mind couldn’t come up with a name for it yet. He attempted to move his neck to look around, but it was as though his skull was made of duracrete. With his aborted movement, a throb in his head made itself known, joining the disconnected sensations of numbness and airiness flowing through his body. It was all odd.

A hand on his shoulder, holding him down. “Hey, hey. It's okay." Said a beloved voice. Obi-wan swirled his head toward it at once _. Anakin_. What was Anakin doing here?

"It's okay, Obi-wan, you're okay now.” Obi-wan squinted at his direction, trying to convert the blurred figure into the face of his former apprentice. _Okay?_ _What even had happened?_

His thoughts seemed to fizzle out before sprouting; he couldn't remember much before he woke here, wherever here was. And he still felt like his limbs would float at any moment. It wasn't an unpleasant sensation, or even a new one, but it was strangely distracting.

“ What —appened ” Obi-wan managed to say, feeling his tongue too big in his own mouth.

“You crash landed on Saleucami, it’s what happened. Completely destroyed your starfighter, I might add. You got lucky, Master. The healers were actually surprised you didn't break your spine. But you managed to break almost everything else though.”

Anakin's voice was harsh as he continued his criticism about Obi-wan's _'stupid feat of following Grievous's ship on his own' -_ and didn’t that spark some interesting memories? But overall Obi-wan couldn't really comprehend what the young man was saying. _Crash landing_? That did not sound right. That was more of Anakin's expertise than his, anyway.

“You're something else, Master. Clearly I should have gone with you on that mission.” Anakin sounded too bitter for Obi-wan's liking. Besides, he felt more than a little bit confused. What was Anakin even prattling about? How could Anakin go with him on that mission? They both could certainly not fit in his starfighter. Did Anakin wanted to crash another ship that badly?

Anakin let out a half-laugh, half-scoffing noise, then said- “You're still pretty out of it, don't you?” 

If by that Anakin meant that he had no recollection of said 'crash' and how he had been relocated to-where he was guessing- the Halls of Healing, he supposed that he _could be a little out of it_. The healers might have drugged me, Obi wan thought with distaste. It surely explained why his bones felt like it was melting inside his limbs and his head spinning like the ridiculous flying maneuvers Anakin loved so much.

Another laugh echoed from his left. Did he enunciate his thoughts out loud? Or were his shields down? Either way, _that was not ideal_. Obi-wan scowled to himself, embarrassed with the lack of control of his own body.

He heard a soft rustling, and his eyes moved to what he thought was Anakin shifting in his chair. “They gave you some strong stuff, I guess. You just got out of the bacta tanks.” His voice suddenly was more subdued. “You've been there for 3 standard days, Master.”

“…Oh.” Anakin stayed with him for this whole time? Obi-wan didn't want Anakin to start neglecting his duties just to sit with his unconscious self. Yet, he could feel underneath his own hazy feelings, the unique glow that Anakin emanated, with tinges of worry, fatigue and relief.

Obi-wan feebly closed both of his hands, just now noticing that he had a line connecting his right one to a machine next to his bed. He dragged his left hand to the side until strong fingers caught it, keeping in a lose hold.

“What it is, Master?” Anakin asked hurriedly.

“You should… leave” take a break. Rest. Even though he was grateful for the gesture, Anakin didn't need to linger in the healer wards. The young man surely had duties to attend; with the War running on and leaving everyone haggard... but Anakin’s ingenuity and determination had turned the tide in so many battles…

When Anakin took a sharp breath and snatched back his hand, he realized that what he had _said_ was not expressed exactly how he hoped. “No... I--I didn't mean...” Obi-wan mumbled pathetically. Why was he having so much trouble in saying a coherent phrase just now? _Blasted drugs_. To his chagrin, Obi-wan also recalled that lately he always seemed to say the wrong thing to his padawan…

“It's alright, Obi-wan. I won't bother you anymore.” Anakin said forcefully; his words laced with enough coldness that Obi-wan shivered involuntary. Obi-wan squinted at Anakin's direction, catching a glimpse of the young man's profile, his eyes casted to the floor.

“No, no, It's not that. I meant...I meant to you go get some rest. I... I’m sorry I've caused you concern and I'm grateful you stayed with me for all this time, Anakin, but there's no need to you run yourself to the ground over my well-being. I am fine, padawan.” He was coughing by the end of his outburst, his throat too dry. And was he already a bit out of breath after talking that little? Hmm.

After a moment of charged silence, that he used to inhale deeply, Obi-wan heard Anakin sigh and move around. He glanced up to Anakin handing him a cup with water, his other arm bracing Obi-wan's back so he could sip properly.

After feeling satisfied and sliding back to his pillow, Obi-wan blinked back at Anakin, trying to gouge his reaction. Was the boy still upset with him? Obi-wan hoped not, he truly enjoyed his company, most of the times. And now and then, when he looked at him, he would feel overcome with strong feelings of pride and affection, for all Anakin had already accomplished, and all he will do. For all his faults, Anakin's heart was his greatest strength. He would be a great Jedi and a great man, that much he knew...

Obi-wan looked down when a dark-gloved hand and another, flesh and bone, enveloped his hand between them. “Master...I'm sorry for snapping at you.” Anakin muttered. “It's just- When I heard about your crash…You know how I worry. And it wasn't looking so well for you at the beginning.”

“It has been a long few days, I suppose.” Obi-wan kindly supplied. Anakin squeezed his hand once, not uncomfortably so.

“Yeah.” A weak laugh. “Vokara threatened to throw me out of the Halls if didn't got 'at least 2 hours of sleep and a meal before going back to stare at a bacta tank', so that lecture was already covered.”.

“Hmm.” Obi-wan wanted to say _the number of lectures received are irrelevant until the lesson sinks in_ , but his traitorous body only allowed him to nod his head dazedly. His surroundings blurred distant again, Anakin’s comforting presence the only substantial thing keeping his conscience afloat.

He listened to both their breathing in the quiet room, then a sigh, as Anakin set his hand on the bed, but still holding lightly. “You should sleep, Master. Sorry for tiring you.” Anakin said softly. His voice sounded so far away.

Trying to keep his eyes open, Obi-wan gazed back at the boy, willing himself to focus. “I’m... fine. But I know you are tired. Go rest, padawan.”

“…Uhuh. I'll only take a break _after_ you fall asleep, Master.” 

Obi-wan frowned. That hardly seemed fair. But he said nothing, already succumbing himself to sweet oblivion, a mechanical hand still wrapped in his.

**Author's Note:**

> Funfact: I wrote the first draft of this fic while on pain medicine, so I guess it's kinda inspired by personal accounts ;)
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcomed and cherished.
> 
> Take care!


End file.
